Wonderland
by HAS-MOVED-ACCOUNTS
Summary: Filler number one: "Hazumu likes to stand straight and proud whenever she dances too close to close to the brink of death..." A slightly AU fic. Full summary inside. OCxOC
1. I exist to imitate humans

**Story: Wonderland  
****Chapter 1: I exist to imitate people  
Rating: T for teen! Or um...K+  
Warning: Major OC action. Or rather, there will be many original characters in here. No mary-sues or marty-stus though, so don't worry.****  
Summary: When Yuuki Hazumu finds herself to be the only surviving member of the village hidden in the shadows, she is unwillingly thrust into the bright light that is the village of Konohagakure. Being accepted by not only her new team, but by the rest of the genin teams as well -teams 7, 8, and 10- is going to take a lot of work, and Hazumu is trying to find her place among the leaves. Can this shadow survive surrounded by all the light? A slightly AU fic that follows the original Naruto timeline but with 4 genin teams in the beginning instead of three. ****  
Comments: This is, actually, a rewrite of one of my older stories. There'll be more information at the end of the chapter, because, frankly m'dears, if I put all of that friggin' cr-p up here, it would take_ a lot_ of space.  
Disclaimer: Nah, I sure as hell don't own Naruto. The OCs in this story, on the other hand...  
The song for this chapter: The vanishment of Hatsune Miku by Hatsune Miku; I DO NOT OWN IT.**

**~-0000-~**

**Chapter one  
I exist to imitate people.**

_~Shedding tears noticing that even all that is fading~  
~With an unreliable basis~  
~The place I came from already destroyed~  
~When everyone forgets about me~  
~I'll have no heart or such thing left in me~  
_

"Sakumo-nii? Are we _bad_?" A small, eight year old girl asked, with wide, wide, _wide _lime green doe eyes hidden under floppy soft inky bangs, and a worried baby lip. The older, taller, boy stared back at her with surprised pitch black orbs. But before the older boy can respond, the delicate child in front of him continues speaking, in a rushed, high voice. "Because, because, today, those _outsiders_, those strangers with the strange rain headband were talking about..._us_. About all of us. And the dark." The little girl whispered the last part, as if it was a secret. "About how only creatures of evil can live in the dark. Are we bad, Sakumo-nii-chan?"

Sakumo, the older, taller boy sighed, and pushed back raven black bangs from his pale face. The young girl in front of him stared expectantly, with the air of someone who was infinetly patient. Sakumo opened his mouth "What makes you think we're bad, Hazumu?" He finally responded. Hazumu blinked.

"Well the way the amegakure(?) nintalked about us. And the story books. Only bad things hid out in the dark like us." Hazumu whispered again, tugging down on the hem of her knee-high kimono. Soon, her wide eyed stare was averted to the ground, as well. "I think it's logical. We hide out in the shadows so much. We must be bad if we hid in the dark." Hazumu mumbled, a_ tiny _pale hand fidgeting around dark blue satin. Sakumo blinked at her.

"We hid in the dark because we're shinobi, Hazumu." He responded, fingering the hem of his own shirt; coarse dark blue cotton.

"Not everyone in Kage is a ninja. Even the civilians...they're in the dark too, Nii-chan." Hazumu responded, glaring at the bright, metallic, shadow hitai-ate wrapped proudly around his forehead. "They're in the dark, too." Hazumu raised her (innocent) gaze to an open window to their right. It was three in the afternoon, and yet, it was as dark as if it was eight in the night. Sakumo frowned.

"Kagegakure is a country emerged in night. Or in shadows. It's not our fault." Sakumo responded, looking out the window as well. Hazumu stared at him curiously.

"Oh. I see." Hazumu mumbled, taking a seat next to him at their kitchen table. Sakumo stared at the little girl a second more, before returning back to his work set before him. As Hazumu kept staring at him and his work, Sakumo started feeling a bit awkward. But really, he couldn't banish the little girl away. Her father(his uncle) would surely throw a fit if he found out that a supporting member of the Yuuki clan (i.e. Sakumo) was mean to his heir, the future leader of the Yuuki clan (i.e. Hazumu). And so, Sakumo was left with his cousin staring intently at him, in an awkward silence.

"Is being a ninja fun?" Hazumu asked suddenly, after a few minutes of watching her cousin write out what exactly happened on his mission. To tell the truth, Hazumu kept trying to read what the mission was all about, and what was Sakumo's part in it. "Was that event," Hazumu pointed at the scroll Sakumo was writing in, "fun to be a part of?" She asked, turning her wide green eyes to Sakumo's black ones.

Sakumo sighed, but he smiled at her, a little ruefully. "It was fun, yes. We got to travel to another country, and it was so bright there! So bright and warm!" Sakumo exclaimed, his little rueful smile being replaced by a real one, a smile that had Hazumu joining in. "I wish you were able to see it, Ha-chan. To feel it. The sun...is so amazing. So...indescribable." Sakumo finished off, somewhat lamely, the huge smile still on his face. Hazumu's smile, though, slowly started disappearing.

"This mission was fun, right? What about your other missions? Were they fun as well?" Hazumu asked, blinking at her cousin, who's smile was starting to disappear also.

"That mission was fun. And yeah, some other missions are fun as well. But not all of them are fun." Sakumo admitted, turning away from his cousin's wide eyed gaze. "Being a ninja isn't always fun, Hazumu. Sometimes we have to do..._things_. Things that aren't always '_fun_'." Sakumo droppedhis pencil, and turned to the window, observing the darkness outside, and very pointedly ignoring the little girl beside him.

"Oh. Oh..._Oh._" She mumbles and he _knows_ she understands. "Then...why do you do those_ things_?" Hazumuasks, looking at the side of her cousin's face. "Nii-chan? Why?"

"Because we don't have a choice." Sakumo murmurs, tapping calloused fingers against the smooth wooden table top. It's quiet, once again, but this time it's not awkward but somber, both of the Yuuki clan members heavily lost in thought.

"I'll change that. When I become a ninja...a shinobi...I'll become strong enough to change that. I'll change it so everyone has a choice!" Hazumu declares, full of the arrogance only the unknowing have. And...Sakumo smiles at her, hoping that one day she would be able to change that, even though he knew it was probably going to be impossible for her. Placing his hand on top of her head and smiling down at her, Sakumo made a silent wish that she would be able to survive.

**~-0000-~**

She was so tired. So damn _tired_. But she couldn't stop; Hazumu knew that. Pumping her legs faster, she was thankful for all the training her father pushed onto her. Without it, she was sure that she wouldn't have been able to have gotten this far away. Dodging around the tall, thin trees that cropped up in her path, Hazumu wondered if her younger brother

(wasn't his name Hatori?)

had time to get away as well.

Hearing a deafening _KA-BOOM _from behind her, and feeling the after-shock of the explosion from all the way out here, Hazumu wished desperately that he did.

Panting, gasping, and completely out of breath, Hazumu stopped, and used the back of her hand to wipe something wet from her forehead. She wasn't sure if it was blood, or sweat, or if that moisture was even _hers_. Oh, god, she was so _tired_! And it was so dark out! She had lost count of how many times she had fallen down, over unidentifiable objects

-her knees hurt-

and as much as she wanted to stay here forever, here, in the dark, resting, she couldn't; The sharp, metal _CLANG! _of clashing kunai knives that were way too close told her so. With an animalistic growl, Hazumu once again threw herself into the darkness, running around, over, and straight through objects. Her lungs were working overtime, it seemed, and yet, the air didn't seem to be reaching her fast enough. Her breathing was erratic; Her air was being sucked up in wild, uncontrollable gasps. That was, for the moment, the only thing she heard, other than the frantic, panicked, unbelievably fast pounding of her heart.

_Shoomp shoo-mp -gasp- shoomp -gasp sigh gasp- shoomp shoo-mp_

And then, and then, it seemed that something appeared in her line of vision. A silhouette that was too short and too human to be a tree. The faint moonlight that streamed in through the leaves and branches of the trees fell upon the figure, and faintly, Hazumu could make out straight, familiar features. A startled, frightened cry made it's way out of Hazumu's lips, and she _almost _ran into him. But at the last minute, she swiveled, and ran away from him, and back to where she came from,

-the burning hell hole that was once her _home_-

the scroll in her left hand and the shadow headband in her right instantly becoming her priority; her comfortmotivation_energysource_. But it doesn't matter, because a cold, hard, _painful _hand wrapped itself around her upper arm, and yanked backwards, throwing Hazumu to the side, her slender body making contact with something. She heard a crack, but she was sure it wasn't the tree that was hurt; A confirmation, a tidal wave of pain just struck her whole left side. She let out a cry of pain, but she got up anyways, and starts to run away again, just to be hit from behind. As a kunai dug into her upper left arm, she almost dropped her scroll and her headband, but she didn't and continues running, ignoring the pain, and trying to escape from her pursuer.

Destruction was very common in the Shinobi world; All the ninja in Kagegakure told her so. Many people, clans and villages became solid proof of that. Her father had told her they were called coup de' eta ts or something like that. Usually the victims of such Coups were strong. And usually the cause of the coups were stronger.

That was the case with Kagegakure.

Someone from the inside-

(one of her family members)

-had gotten fed up. And now, and now, her village was being destroyed, while she was running away. Somebody had to survive and Hazumu had been the only one smart enough to figure that out. And now she was

(a _coward_)

running for her life, running from her village, running to _survive_, with a monster at her back. She was battered, bloody, and so tired, but she had to survive! Hazumu wasn't sure though, if the now rouge ninja behind her would let her survive. The cracked ribs in her side, and the growing cuts and slashes on her body were proof of that. So, she saw glimpses of her life being replayed before her when she tripped over something unidentifiable. Sprawled face down on the ground, Hazumu waited for the death blow.

But it never came.

Rolling over, gently, so she was on her back, Hazumu looked up, at a very full moon, and wondered why she hasn't been killed yet. His presence had not yet faded; On the contrary, it seemed closer than expected. And soon, the moon was being eclipsed by someones shadow. Her pursuer leaned over her. Hazumu cringed.

"W-Why? -cough hack hack- Why did you do it?" Hazumu asked, hacking up some blood. It dribbled down her chin, leaving a dark red path. Her pursuer leaned down further, and wiped the blood from her chin. Hazumu cringed, and rolled over, only to find out a second too late that, that was a bad idea. Gasping, and rolling over again to relieve the pain in her left side, Hazumu fought desperately against the tears of pain and against the darkness that was starting to sink into her consciousness. "Y-You had no right! -cough-" Hazumu shrieked, momentarilly frightening the darkness away with a ear-drum clawing voice.

"No. I had every right." The murderer answered, with a voice so familar, the tears almost won out_. _"There were forces beckoning the fall of Kagegakure, and I merely gave them the shove in the right direction." The monotone in his voice was only confirmation of what Hazumu ran away from, and a pained gurgle forced its way up and out her throat.

"You had no right..." Hazumu repeated. Fighting against the reality that death had already claimed her loved ones, the tears welled up anyways, in her eyes; She tried to blink them away, because she would _not_ cry in front of her murderer. Someone sighed, and it sounded so tired and pained, she wasn't sure if it was her or her pursuer who omitted such a sound.

"_You _have no right, Hazumu. Yuuki is the name for courage. And yet, you ran away, with your tail in between your legs, you interpretation of 'pride' clutched feebly in your hands. You lay there, pathetic and beaten and _weak_, your frightened efforts wasted on yourself, and you have the nerve to tell _me _I have no right?" Hazumu choked back a sob, as the murderer leaning over her recoiled from her as if she had the plague. "You cling to life, preaching idiotically to someone with enough mentality to break free, and you say I have no right? You're disgusting." Closing her eyes, Hazumu didn't have to see him leave; She heard him all too clearly.

"People like you, the cowards who would save themselves instead of others, don't _deserve_ to live. But sometimes living is _worse_ than dying. I'll leave you here, pathetic and alive, clinging to life alone and frightened. Come back to fight me when you have enough courage to do so."

He was gone. Hazumu noticed his presence faded, until it was no more.

And then she started screaming. Blood curling, ear-drum clawing screams of pain. And somewhere along the line, the tears mixed in with the screams, because the reality and the finality finally sunk in. This was the end.

The full moon above her blurred into a white fuzzball, and then, it was lost to the darkness; Her eyes closed.

But the tears didn't stop.

_~I try to remember the faces of the people I've missed~  
~But those memories are fading away~  
~You hear me break. My heart is vanishing~  
~The death is drawing near~  
~I **was** trying to protect the fading light~  
~That presented an illusion of a better future~_

"...we do?..."

"...young...back...the village..."

Her hearing was screwed up. She was sure she was hearing voices. Unfamiliar voices she's never heard before; A voice inside her head twitched awake with a scoff. Of course they're unfamiliar if she's never heard them before. Except for that little sarcastic part of her mind, the rest of her was still asleep, teetering on the edge of unconscious and conscious.

"Her chakra...spiking up..."

A memory tugged at her; Her father once told her that in some hospitials, the shinobi watched the chakra to see if someone was awake, unconscious or even dead. Her chest felt hollow, as something in her chest throbbed and pounded, the pain new, and fresh, and agonizing. Her breathing picked up, shallow, and gasping.

"She's coming back into consciousness!"

The voices were too clear now, too clear and too loud. Hazumu wanted to cover her ears, or to tell them to be quiet, but she couldn't. Her arms were some dead things at her sides, and she couldn't move her lips.

"If we're going to move her, we should do it now. She's lost a lot of blood, and her chakra levels are pretty low."

There were four different voices, which meant that there were four different people, Hazumu noted, her mind slowly clearing itself. Her breathing almost went back to normal, but she was still gasping.

"She has something in her hands. A scroll...? And a headband, I think."

At this Hazumu whimpered. They were the only ties she had to her old village, and these people wanted to take them away! She noticed, that after she whimpered, that it had gotten quiet. Too quiet.

"Hello? Miss? We're going to take you to Konoha is that okay? You're very badly injured." A voice told her, and she the rustling of grass as someone moved closer. The idea of opening her eyes came into her mind, and she struggled to find her eyelids and to pry them open. And...she grunted in effort. Once again silence washed over when she grunted. And then the muffled attempts of someone covering their laughter. She felt the blood rush up to her face, or rather, what was left of her blood, and she knew she was blushing. As she opened her eyes, she came face to face with the pale morning sky.

Her full moon had gone away.

Blinking at the gray tinted orange sky, Hazumu wondered where she was. And why it was so bright. It was a million times brighter than the sunniest day back in Kagega-

The emptiness in her chest thumped stronger than before and Hazumu cried out in pain. And then someone was leaning over her, bright blue eyes worried. She was staring at the handsome face of a young man, and he was staring back at her. But Hazumu was drawn not to his features, but to his eyes; they were the brightest eye color she's ever seen, depite her own eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes." Hazumu rasped, her throat sore. The young man above her blinked and turned to his unseen comrades.

"She's delusional. I'm going to heal her here. There's no way she's going to make it through the trip to Konoha." He said, and something faintly twitched in annoyance in Hazumu's mind. She wasn't crazy!

"Pretty eyes..." Hazumu repeated, and then her eyes, growing more tired by the second, drifted a little way upwards, to where his headband rested. A leaf gleamed proudly on the bright silver-ish metal, and Hazumu blinked at the leaf. "Ko...no...ha...?"

"...We're taking you to Konoha....Where are you from...?" The young man asked, and Hazumu struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Kage...ga...kure..." Hazumu responded, her voice slow, and her words slurring.

"What...happened?" Someone else asked.

"It...destroyed...by..." Hazumu muttered. She was nearly incomprehensible, but guessing by the shocked intake of breath, she was guessing they all heard her.

"...By who?!" Bright-eyes asked, leaning over her further, sky blue eyes desperate, and fierce, and _caring_. Hazumu reached up, momentarilly gaining control of her limbs, reaching, reaching reaching up to touch the sky blue of his eyes. A small smirk slowly made it's way on her face as the young man leaned away from her hand.

"My cousin..." Hazumu replied, letting her arm drop.

And then the world was dark once again.

**~-0000-~**

**AN: I have mad love for this fic. This was supposed to be a birthday present from me to me, but it is, unentionally late. Anyways, Wonderland, is basically, not only a birthday present, but a rewrite of my other fic, "Wait, I died? How am I in the Naruto-verse?" The characters from Wait I died will migrate on over here, except for Kirai and Kira, because they really didn't have any major roles in that story, anyways.**

**Hazumu's already made an appearance in this chapter, and if you squint really hard, you'll find Haruko-sensei in this chapter too! XD**

**Aren't emoticons fun? :D I love them! XD**

**Anyways, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this first bit of WONDERLAND, and to answer any questions so far.**

**1) My Birthday was on November 16  
2) Wait I died will be discontinued, but not deleted, as a gift to it's awesomeness.  
3) Yes, all chapters will have a song quote or a song name as their title.**

**-NightTimeRamen**


	2. Capture me

**Story: Wonderland  
Chapter 2: "Capture me"  
Rating: Either T or K+. Eh. Does anyone really CARE about this? O_o  
Warning: Major OC action! There'll be many original characters in here. No mary-sues or marty-stus though, so don't worry.  
Summary: When Yuuki Hazumu finds herself to be the only surviving member of the village hidden in the shadows, she is unwillingly thrust into the bright light that is the village of Konohagakure. Being accepted by not only her new team, but by the rest of the genin teams as well -teams 7, 8, and 10- is going to take a lot of work, and Hazumu will have to try to find her place among the leaves. Can this shadow survive surrounded by all the light? A slightly AU fic that follows the original Naruto timeline but with 4 genin teams in the beginning instead of three.  
Comments: Thank you to those people who reviewed chapter one. You all rock house. ;D(oh Emoticons! I love you!) Please forgive all the spelling/grammar errors you might find.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously. Hazumu, Takahiro, Haruko, and Renji, I do own, however.  
Song for this chapter: Cantarella, sung by Kaito; I DO NOT OWN IT**

**~-0000-~**

**Chapter two  
"Capture me"**

_~In ordinary heart(feeling) of love, Now I'll setup trap~  
~Even in slight gap I won't leave track~  
~(You think it's) transparent words, you are letting your guard down.~  
~If it's well known drastic medicine, thought I could drink it down~  
~From Rusting, chain To run away, There's no place/people~  
~To echoing second hand(of clock) ... More you fight~_

The Hokage of Konohagakure, was obviously, a very busy man. So he was a little more than aggravated when one of his Anbu members came to his office, saying that he just had to go to the hospital to see someone. He complied, of course, but he complied with a very bad temper.

If you've seen one sick person, you've seen them all!

Walking down a hospital corridor, an anbu squad at his side, the Hokage pondered who, or what, would be the cause for such chaos. And why his anbu had taken this long to contact him. The answers appeared just as quickly as the questions came, and the Hokage calmed down a bit. Someone from outside the village. An unexpected injury, critical to the point where the anbu had to wait to see if she or he would survive before reporting it to him.

That was a rather depressing thought.

And so the Hokage moved onto other matters. Like who exactly the unexpected injury belonged to. An ambushed daimyo, maybe? No, the Hokage declines, because if it were someone as important as _that _they wouldn't have waited this long to have informed him, no matter the condition. That ruled out every other high ranking profile, so that left civilians, and rouge-ninja. If it were a rouge ninja, they wouldn't be here, either. They would have been with Ibiki, no matter their condition,also. So that left the only plausible choice left.

A civilian.

He doesn't confirm it by asking the Anbu members at his sides, because there's still hope, that maybe it wasn't an innocent civilian on the other side of the door he was suddenly in front of. Opening the door of the hospital room, the hokage expected an old man or woman.

What he got was a child.

His heart lurched painfully around his chest as he saw the child lying still on the hospital, because children shouldn't look like the life has been sucked out of them like that. She's not a child, not so much, he tells himself, to stop the throbbing. It was just the way she looked so small, and fragile, that led him to think she was a child. She must've been around the same age as the other academy students, and around the same age as Naruto, who he knew was recking havoc around the village somewhere.

Her face is more round than it is supposed to be, with a faint trace of a heart shape. He supposed she could have high cheek bones, give or take a year or two. But for the moment, her face was still round. She had a small nose, and thin eyebrows, but her lips were a bit too plump, the upper lip a bit too full to match the lower lip, pale pink in color, and chewed up enough to make the Hokage wonder what she would worry about. A small scar was slashed horizontally across her chin, less than two centimeters and pale, pale pink in color, but very noticeable. Very noticeable against the pale, translucently, cream that was her face. She could have pretty skin, but the way the hospital lighting and the way the stark, jet black mess of her hair contrasted with her skin_ tone_ made it hard.

She was covered in bandages, and an I.V was dripping life into her through her left arm. She looked like she was drowning in the hospital pajamas and bandages, but someone was _still _wrapping her up. The Hokage turned to the person and found the very familiar face of ex-anbu member, Usami Haruko.

"She's suffered many shallow cuts all over her body, and she's pretty badly bruised. A few cracked ribs, and a torn muscle or two. But that's pretty much it." Haruko said, as if in response to the Hokage's thoughts. "Her lung was stabbed, but we've healed that, and everything else as well. She's in a stable condition, and in a day or two, she'll be able to leave the hospital." Haruko continued, when the Hokage didn't say anything.

"What's her name?" The Hokage finally asked, stepping closer, the Anbu taking their positions around the room. Haruko scowled at them before turning to the Hokage.

"We don't know, exactly. She only woke up once, and when she did, she only said that it was too bright. Which is why we closed the curtains." Haruko answered, pointing at the window, where the curtains were in fact, shut.

The Hokage nodded. "Where did you find her, and when?" He asked next, walking closer to Hazumu's bedside, to take a closer look. Haruko, tapped the bag of medical liquid hanging on her I.V pole, and then lifted her wrist, trying finding a pulse.

"Right on the border of Konoha, today in the early morning. We didn't contact you at first because we weren't sure if she was going to make it..." Haruko explained, setting Hazumu's arm down. "But now that she's stabilized..."

"Nugh."

Both males, (and the Anbu) snapped their attention to Hazumu's face, where her eyelids were fluttering. The Hokage expected her iris color to be black. Really he did. It was a natural reflex; All the people who he knew who had black hair, and who were super pale, were Uchiha. So he expected her eyes to be pitch black.

It was a surprise, obviously when she finally opened her eyes and they weren't the cold black the Hokage was expecting. Blinking awake, Hazumu yawned, momentarily closing her eyes before revealing them again. Now that she was awake, eyes opened, the Hokage could tell that her eyes were -are- the biggest feature on her face. Shaded a bright, bright lime green, and framed by a long, thick tangling of black lashes, they were too wide, and too...

empty.

Dead. That was the word the Hokage was looking for. And he had seen this look so many times before, on those people who have realized they were utterly _alone_. Another heart lurch. But he couldn't let himself feel pity for this half-child with the dead wide eyes. Not yet.

"Ohayo, Adabito-chan(1)." The Hokage greets, stepping closer to Hazumu. He did not miss the way she flinched when he approached, or the way her tiny hands clutched frantically at the sheets. Trying to sit herself up, Hazumu struggled, until Haruko came around to help. Putting his arm around her thin shoulders, and helping her into a sitting position, the Hokage also noticed how she cringed into his touch, as if she was accepting and disapproving of his help at the same time. Once she was up, and Haruko was farther away, Hazumu turned her head towards the Hokage, pupils dilated slightly, a smile of fake politeness tugging up the corners of her lips.

"Konnichiwa, _Atamakabu-sama_(2)" Hazumu replied, and the Hokage thinks that her smiling doesn't relieve the dead look in her eyes at all. Her hair, messy and cut up in layers, stuck out and knotted up in odd angles, up to her shoulders, and the ink black of it threw her skin tone and eye color into an almost unbelievable contrast.

-_ghostly_-

"I'm Sarutobi. What's your name, Adabito-chan?" The Hokage sat on the edge of her bed, his weight sinking the mattress ever so slightly. Her eyes tightened slightly, as well.

"Yuuki Hazumu." Hazumu let her eyes drop from the Hokage's wrinkled face and onto the sheets. "My name _is _Yuuki Hazumu..." She repeated, as if confirming it to herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Hazumu-san." He smiled at her, while his mind churned out where 'Hazumu' might come from. But it never hurt to ask. "Where are you from, Yuuki-san?"

"Kagegakure. Shadow village. Kage. Kagegakure." Hazumu answered, her voice now monotone. "Where are _you _from, Sarutobi?" She asks, her voice still monotone and dead. Hiding his surprise, and deciding to play along, the Hokage smiles at her again.

"I was born and raised in Konoha, Hazumu-san."

"Ah. That makes sense seeing as how you're the Hokage." She imputs, the stoicness falling away slightly. The other people in the room stiffen, because who could've told her this? A chuckle. "It doesn't take a genius to guess, Atamakabu-sama. With all your tracker-nin, and your hat on, that is." Hazumu smiled again, pointing at the hat on the Hokage's head, her smile empty, and dead.

"Well...that's true...Hazumu-san...what happened to Kagegakure that made you end up here?" The Hokage asks, and Hazumu gasped up a short, sharp breath, her hands curling into fists. Every set of eyes were trained on her, or on her shaking hands. Her head was lowered, her inky hair covering half her face, and her wide eyes.

"That's not important, Atamakabu-sama." She murmured, her voice hoarse and shaky. The Hokage raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, Hazumu-san, I think it is very important. You see, if you don't tell me, then you have no reason to stay here, which means you'll have to go back to where you came from. If you don't tell me, than I have no reason to keep you here. It's best if you tell me." The Hokage reasoned, his tone soothing, and persuasive. Hazumu gasped again.

"But...I don't know _what _to tell you! I don't know what happened! One minute, we were all there, walking and normal, and then, _god," _Hazumu raised her head, and the Hokage noticed that her eyes finally had some emotion in them. Fear. Pain. Shock. Her eyes, wider than usual, were crazed, remembering. "it just happened! There were people screaming, and explosions, and blood _everywhere_! I-I-I panicked! I just started running! I ran away! I-I was s-scared!" She raised one of her small hands to her face, as if to wipe away sweat, but instead she scraped her fingers across her face as if they were going to rip her delicate looking skin right off. Her wide lime green eyes wheeled out of control, painful memories swirling around in the bright depths. "And I was running! I was afraid! And...! He told me I, 'wasted my frightened efforts on myself!' And oh god, he was right, because now they're all dead!" Hazumu shrieked, bringing her knees up and under her chin, ignoring the faint flash of pain in her side, and sitting in a vertical fetal position, her small hands covering her ears. "I'm a coward!"

All the people in the room at that moment were witness to hear about Kagegakure's fall.

_~Let's say Inside deep bush Slip (you/me) in~  
~To linked scent of sweat I might be merely invaded/affected~  
~In ordinary heart(feeling) of love, Now I'll setup trap~  
~Into slight gap If peeked~  
~"Capture me"~_

Hazumu stayed in the hospital for three days. They told her she had 'post-trauma syndrome', though Hazumu didn't know why they would keep her in for that. On the first day, the Hokage came back and told her that she was allowed to stay in the village. On the second day he came back as well, and told her that he had found her an apartment. Hazumu took this news to the best of her (current) ability, thanking the Hokage and smiling on both days.

That was all she could do for the first few days at Konoha. Smile.

On the third day, however, she was able to do more than just smile, though.

"Y-You signed me up at the ninja academy?!" Hazumu asked, eyes wider than usual. The Hokage nodded, and took his pipe out of mouth.

"Yes. You start tommorrow, so it's best if you leave right now and get all your supplies, Hazumu-san." The Hokage answered, as Hazumu's mouth fell open with a soft '_plop_'. She floundered around a bit, trying to remember how to close her mouth, and the Hokage thought, that if the dead look in her eyes disappeared, she would have a very comical expression on.

"B-b-but I wouldn't make a very good ninja! I'm not very strong, and my ninjutsu is _crap_and why would you want me as a leaf nin?!" Hazumu sputtered, blinking furiously. The Hokage stared at her curiously.

"You should know, that I'm not the only one who made the decision. I talked it over with the rest of the council, and they think that you would be a valuable asset to the village. They think you are very strong, to survive the attack on your village..."

"That was a fluke." Hazumu snapped, turning her deadened gaze to the curtain-shut window. The Hokage nodded sympathetically.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to. You can stay in the village as a civilian. We're not going to force to you to become a shinobi." The Hokage soothed, patting the top of her head. She cringed, but didn't move away.

"...What supplies...?" Hazumu mumbled, still staring at the closed window. The Hokage smiles, because even though her face is turned, he can see the blush on the back of her neck and

-_you're so damn arrogant_-

he knows that she's embarrased beyond belief, and he knows that maybe she's feeling like a traitor. So he decides to make his words sound as casual as possible. "Oh, you know, training clothes, civilian clothes, a few weapons, and a few reading scrolls, things like that."

"With what money?" Hazumu asked, turning her head around, the pink bright on her pale face, running her hand through her messy hair. The Hokage stared at her surprised.

"Did you really think I would let you loose in the world with no currency? I'll give you enough, and if you run out, the Anbu that will accompany you will give you some more. Everything is well taken care of, Adabito-chan." Hazumu blinked at him, and scowled at her nickname.

"Don't call me Adabito-chan, I'm not a stranger anymore, Atamakabu-sama. Why are the anbu following me?" Hazumu asked, pulling her sheets off and placing her bare feet on the cold floor. She was dressed in the usual konoha hospital garb, bandaged, thin arms and legs sticking out of the white short-sleeved shirt and shorts. Her was more tangled and messy than it had been when he first met her, and a stiff crest was sticking up on the top of her head, like a cockatoo. She looked very funny, the Hokage thought.

"Safety purposes. Now go and clean up in the bathroom. There's a fresh set of clothes in there." The Hokage ordered, and was relieved when she complied and stopped talking, taking her dead eyes into the bathroom.

**~-0000-~**

He hated her the second she stepped in the classroom. And the disturbing thing was that he didn't know _why_. She looked damn breakable, the type of person who you were afraid to touch, for fear of them shattering. She didn't pose any threat to him, with her inky-messy hair, and her translucent-y pale skin, and her wide, wide, wide lime green eyes. Standing next to Iruka-sensei, in front of their whole classroom, blinking and smiling, he wanted her _out_.

_-get out and take your fragility with you, you don't **belong**-_

_"_Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please be quiet while she introduces herself." Iruka-sensei ordered, in his loud booming teachers voice. All the students turned their attention to the girl at his side, who now seemed flustered.

"Ah! Arigatou, sensei! Konnichiwa, everyone, my name is Yuuki Hazumu. It's nice to meet you all." Hazumu said, in a clear, high, girlish voice that had everyone scrutinizing her appearance. She was wearing a short-sleeved high necked dark blue t-shirt layered over a long-sleeved white shirt that completely went over the wrist limit, and that only left her fingertips visible. She had on short, slightly tight black shorts on and the normal, dark blue ninja sandals.

Even though the clothes would've been tight on someone else, they looked baggy on her.

Renji _hated_ that. In fact, he hated her. _Period_. He hated the way her smile accented the scar on her chin, or the way her hair looked glossy in the artifical light, or they way her eyes were so damn dead and empty.

And he hated the way he seemed to be the only one noticing this. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to center all his anger on the curled fingers.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hazumu. Now, please, find a seat, so we can continue with the lesso- Mizuki?" Iruka ordered, but was cut short when the long, white hairded teacher rushed in. Hazumu stared at him a second, before turning and climbing up the stairs to find an empty seat.

There were two empty seats and they were both near a red-head with shaking hands. Hazumu nibbled on her bottom lip, contemplating her choices. The boy looked scary. No, he didn't look scary, he just emitted that scary aura, Hazumu mended mentally. She quickly glanced around, trying to find another empty seat, and met the curious stares of the rest of the class. Blushing bright pink, Hazumu rushed up the remaining steps, and took a seat next to Renji.

She watched avidly as Mizuki and Iruka talked, and as how Iruka snarled something like 'Naruto!', and turned to the class, shouted something like "BEHAVE WHILE I'M GONE!", and then left in a poof of smoke with Mizuki.

And then she tried to keep her eyes off the curious, pointed stares her classmates sent her. She tried to keep her gaze on the chalkboard, but her eyes kept flickering to the stiff boy on the edge of the desk. He was handsome, Hazumu noticed, a light blush on her cheeks. He had straight, aquiline features, a straight, square-ish jaw, and a fluid straight nose. Hazumu blushed a little deeper, as she noticed that she could already make this out from only seeing one side of his face. He had nice, smooth sun-brown skin, and she could faintly make out some gold colored freckles on his cheek, and on the bridge of his nose. She couldn't see his eyes, because they were hidden in the shadow caused by his bangs hanging in front of his face. Which led her to lead her eyes up to his hair, which led her to have a very confused look on her face for quite a long time.

Were people's hair naturally blood red? **(A/N: I want all the Gaara fangirls to _SHUT UP_.) **It was a very eye-catching color, and Hazumu wondered how she didn't notice it before. It was cut up shaggily, and it was slightly bristly, like if he didn't care for it.

Hazumu found that she liked it very much. Turning her focus back to chalkboard and she tried to ignore how he was so tightly wound up.

"Hey, did you stab Renji with a pencil, or what?" A voice asked, and Hazumu cringed before whipping around. Sitting on the once empty seat to her right, was a boy, staring at her with amused dark chocolate brown eyes.

Uh...what?

"Excuse me?" Hazumu asked, confused. The boy laughed, his voice low and husky. Hazumu narrowed her eyes at him, (much good that would do; she always looked like a 'angry tiger-cub' as her friends used to say) and looked him over. He had that very casual 'boy-next-door' look going with him, and it showed through his lanky, long frame, and Hazumu had the fear that if they stood side to side, he would kind of tower over her. His face was somewhat narrow, his chin slightly pointed, and his cheek bones high, his pale peachy skin stretched tight over the bones. He was grinning at her now, full lips stretched over white teeth, a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes. He wiggled slightly thick dark eyebrows, and a piece of her brain noticed that the eyebrow color didn't match up with the hair on the top of his head.

"Oi, does everyone in Konoha have bright hair, or is it only the kids in this class?" Hazumu asked, blinking at the midnight mess on top of the boy's head. He laughed again, and ran a large hand through his hair. It was dark blue, and, except for two strands in the front that hung to his chin, straight, the rest spiked out in every which direction. Left, right, down, up, diagonally.

Maybe she was developing a hair fetish, because she liked his hair too.

"Nah, not everyone has _naturally _bright hair. I dyed my hair recently, but there are some kids in this class, like Sakura and Renji who's hair color is natural." He said, his voice husky, and pleasent. He stuck out his hand for Hazumu, and she took it and shook it, staring as her hand was _swallowed _by his. "My name is Misaki Takahiro, by the way. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to warm your bed, I'm you _man_." Takahiro said, laughing once again at Hazumu's shocked expression.

"You mean, you're her _boy_. Seriously, Takahiro, could you whore yourself out anymore?" A smooth voice interjected, and Hazumu turned her head and stared at Renji, who was glaring at Takahiro slightly. He finally pushed his bangs out of his face, and Hazumu could now see his eye color.

They were a nice, light caramel brown.

"I play it to win it, Renji. Hazumu-chan, this is Fuuma Renji, but please, don't pay any attention to him, because I am way hotter than he can ever hope to be." Takahiro said slyly, winking at Hazumu. Who proceeded to stare at him weirdly.

Until Iruka-sensei came in, dragging a blond boy with whisker marks. Then she proceeded to stare at them weirdly. Until Iruka-sensei barked for them to line up, because then, she twitched to life and stood up, ignoring the blush in her cheeks as Takahiro laughed at her again. Now that they were both standing up, Hazumu's fear was confirmed. Takahiro did tower over her, half a head taller than her. And from the corner of her eye, it seemed that Renji was_ taller than_ Takahiro.

"You're not very tall, are you, Chibi-chan?" Takahiro asked, laughing and patting the top of her head. Hazumu blushed pink, and knocked his hand away.

"Not everyone can be blessed with the giant gene, you know." Hazumu muttered defensively, taking inventory of Takahiro's clothing. He was wearing a dark green, almost black short-sleeved t-shirt, khaki capri's, and the regular dark blue ninja sandals. From the elbow up on his right arm were dark blue fishnet, and on his left arm, from the elbow down, dark blue fishnet as well, and on both hands, he had fingerless dark green gloves.

"You like what you see, Chibi-chan?" Takahiro teased, watching Hazumu blush again, and turn her attention elsewhere, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and lined up with the rest of their classmates, who all had on disgruntled expressions on their faces. Hazumu wondered why, as Takahiro talked with the people surrounding him. Her eyes finally landed on the blond boy who was tied up on the floor, a stubborn edge on his face. Iruka-sensei looked very angry, she noticed.

"Takahiro-kun, what are we going to do?" Hazumu asked, as a boy with raven black hair and pale skin walked up in front of Iruka-sensei. Takahiro chuckled.

"Don't you pay attention, Chibi-chan? We're going to do a Henge test." Takahiro answered, as the boy transformed into Iruka-sensei. Hazumu nodded, as Naruto stepped up. He performed the seals, and in a puff of smoke, came out as a beautiful, curvy blond woman.

Watching as Iruka-sensei bleed a fountain of blood from his nose, she deemed that he was a very amusing fellow.

**~-0000-~**

The next day, standing outside with the other graduates, her headband wrapped around her upper left arm, Hazumu stared somberly at Naruto's swinging form. She noticed that he seemed to be the only one without a hitae-ate. Surrounded by all the gushing parents and proud graduates, Hazumu thought that maybe, Naruto deserved to become a ninja.

Until she overheard a conversation between two women.

"Hey, that kid..." once woman said, and Hazumu stiffened as she noticed they were talking about Naruto.

"Yeah, that's 'the kid', and he's also the only one that didn't pass." The second woman said.

"Well, that's good, He shouldn't become a shinobi, since he is-" The first woman interjected, only to be interrupted by the second woman again.

"Shh! We're not allowed to talk about that!" The second woman said, and Hazumu glared at them before pushing past them.

All the way home, she was fighting the bile that was threatening to overflow her mouth.

**~-0000-~**

That night, was the first time Hazumu fell asleep and was able to dream. She dreamed about the bright blue sky, and kunai and shuriken clashing, and sparrows, and robins, and ravens, and ramen. Towards the end of the abstract dream, she dreamt of rubies and caramel, and sapphires and chocolate.

And of monsterous red foxes bigger than the tallest mountains, with nine shaking tails.

In the morning, when she woke up to the sunlight streaming through her open window, She realized she had the day to herself.

"Hello, hello." Hazumu mumbled, rolling over, and pulling her pillow over her eyes as to block the intruding sunlight.

**~-0000-~**

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. And was it me, or did this chapter skip around alot? O_O Like Hazumu's shopping trip, and her henge test, and her graduation exam? o_O. Well, there is a reason for that. This chapter is over than 4000 words long. AND IT WAS REACHING THE FRIGGING 5000 WORD MARK! RIGHT NOW I AM AFRAID THAT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS PUSHING IT TO THE 5000 WORD MARK, WHICH IS WHY I AM ABUSING THE SHIFT KEY INSTEAD OF BEING SMART AND PRESSING THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON.**

**Anyways, do you guys like reading about someone shopping? Because if you do, say something and I swear I will post up a full blown, 'Hazumu shopping trip' in the next chapter. Ok? Ok. And about her Henge test and Graduation exam. She's supposed to be an average ninja, excelling in only genjutsu and speed, which means her ninjutsu is pretty average while her taijutsu sucks. A Henge jutsu seems to fall into the genjutsu/ninjutsu area, which means Hazumu would do pretty good. And for the graduation exam, EVERYONE except Naruto passes, according to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. So yeah...Oh, and yeah, Hazumu is damn short.**

**Naruto is, according to all my Naruto answer books, 4'9 ft. tall before shippuden. Sasuke is 4'11. Takahiro is supposed to be 5'0 even, while Renji is 5'1. Hazumu is at a '_healthy_' 4'7, which explains her sucky taijutsu.**

**Explainations!  
(1) Adabito-chan - The Hokage called Hazumu 'Miss. Stranger'. Adabito is a word for Stranger, according to ask. com's translator.  
(2) Atamakabu-sama- Hazumu called The Hokage 'Leader-sama'. Atamakabu is a word for village leader, or something like that. **

**I love Takahiro's personality. X3 He does like Hazumu as more than a friend, obviously shown through his balant flirting, unlike Renji who happens to hate her with a passion right now. Hazumu seems a little emo right now, but give her a break, she just lost her whole village, family and friends in like a day. She'll get happier, sillier and damn crazier soon, so don't worry. **

**And now, just because Hazumu dreamed about it, which do you guys perfer? Rubies and caramel, or Sapphires and chocolate? X3**

**And DAMN IT, THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE PUSHED THE STUPID CHAPTER OVER THE 5000 WORD MARK!**

**(P.s. I drew Chibi-chan! Which means I drew Hazumu! Here's the link, just delete all the spaces.  
http: // delicatelygone .deviantart .com / art / Yuuki -Hazumu -103977222)**

**-NightTimeRamen**


	3. Omake 1: Happy holidays

**Story: Wonderland  
Filler number 1: 50 phrases about Yuuki Hazumu  
Rating: T  
Warning: Some spoilers, if you squint.  
Comments: Happy holidays, everyone. This filler is my gift to all of you. Enjoy it, even though it has no relation to christmas.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Hazumu, Takahiro, Renji, and Haruko are mine.**

**~-0000-~**

**50 phrases about Yuuki Hazumu.**

**Beauty**

Leaning closer to the cracked mirror in her bathroom, she examines the volcano zit that sprouted up on the tip of her nose, and she curses her genes.

* * *

**Pride**

Secretly, she glows inside whenever she overhears Haruko-sensei brag about the fluke, the accident, the mistake, about team 9.

* * *

**Comfort**

Hazumu's too young at twelve to understand that being a kunoichi means that you won't stay innocent forever; Takahiro buys her chocolate-vanilla-ice-cream swirl ice cream, and Renji offers her one of his rare smiles.

* * *

**Pain**

She's fallen down countless times, broken three ribs on her left side, been stabbed with poison coated senbon, been burned, but none of that compares to the day she hears Takahiro and Renji are both in hospital.

* * *

**Soft**

Her hands are thin, and small, but they're scabbed, and calloused, and the cuticles are peeling back, and no amount of nail polish can hide the fact that her nails are bitten through to the quick, but her hair is newborn-kitten-soft, and she loves to run her rough, almost man hands through the inky black mess.

* * *

**Truth**

Sometimes, she misses her half-brother, and all her old friends, and the boy she was betrothed to, even though she never met him, but she doesn't dare tell Renji or Takahiro, because they matter more than some faded old lies.

* * *

**Desire**

She sees the look in Hirotan's eyes when she tells him she has a new bathing suit, and she wishes Renji would have that gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Fear**

Running in between all the enemy ninja, with Takahiro, and Renji, and Haruko-sensei, nearby, weapon in hand, she always feels free, but she's afraid of the dark, because _oh god_, she can't _see_.

* * *

**Money**

"If you ever need anything, Chibi-chan, don't hesitate to come to me or Renji, cause we'll always be there to provide for you," Was what Takahiro said, and the next day, she told him she wanted a silk, dark-blue knee-high kimono with pink roses printed on it, in retaliation, and she was so damn surprised when Renji appeared a week later, holding a gorgeous kimono, apologizing for the delay; Takahiro had given her the matching, dark blue parasol.

* * *

**Love**

"Do you think...that maybe you can pretend...?" Hazumu asks, tears in her eyes, trying not to ruin the make-up she spent hours putting on for the boy with the light, _hard _caramel brown eyes.

* * *

**Technology**

She slaps Takahiro so hard when he makes a sexist joke about her not being able to fix her toaster; She _could_ fix it, she just didn't _want_ to.

* * *

**Anger**

When the fat merchant they're assigned to protect makes jokes about her clan and cat calls about her appearance, it takes all of her self control to not kill him herself and even that wasn't enough; While Haruko-sensei is busy restraining her, Renji and Takahiro throw shuriken at the merchant, scaring the daylights out of the obese man, and earning a grateful smile from Hazumu.

* * *

**Sweets**

Haruko-sensei warns her about eating so much food, and about all the sugars and fats she intakes daily, but she can't help herself, because her mother liked strawberry shortcake, and her father had a fondness for dango, and her half-brother liked caramel sweets, and pocky, and she doesn't really _like_ sweets, but they remind her of once was.

* * *

**Kill**

Everyone who knew team 9 assumed that either Takahiro or Renji would be the first ones to take a human life, so it's a very big surprise when Hazumu appears, blood staining her sleeves up to her elbows, and reports that the enemy-nin on the border was 'taken care of'.

* * *

**Earring**

When she tells Ren and Hirotan that she wants a piercing in her ear, she's grateful that they don't decide to persuade her not to, but instead hold her hands while the man brings the piercing gun closer.

* * *

**Jealousy**

The green monster roars inside her when Haruko-sensei only takes Takahiro and Renji to train, but she smiles on the outside and tells them she had other plans anyways.

* * *

**Brains**

Smirking at the Haruno girl and the Nara boy, Hazumu solves the problem that they were fretting over, in/under 1.30 seconds, proving that she wasn't the airhead they thought she was.

* * *

**Pink**

Her skin was snow white, and usually clear, but when she blushed, the color clashed horribly with her hair and eyes.

* * *

**Helios**

It takes her a few weeks for her eyes to adjust to all the sunlight, but she still hasn't accustomed herself to Hirotan's inappropriate, hilarious jokes, or to Ren's bright, heart-stopping smiles.

* * *

**Steps**

She's klutzy as hell, but Renji is always there to catch her, and Takahiro is always there to make fun of her.

* * *

**Kunai**

Every night before a mission, she sharpens her weapons, and the next day, her opponent comes face to face with the result of her obsessive-compulsive metal.

* * *

**Infatuation**

She doesn't swoon over Sasuke's handsome dark looks, and she ignores Ino when she gushes about Haruko-sensei, but whenever Renji's around, Takahiro orders Hazumu bitterly to "Get her head out of the clouds"

* * *

**Scent**

Hazumu is completely in love with Lilacs, and Lilies, and Orchids, but she puts on Rose scented perfume and washes her hair with Lavender shampoo, because she likes that Takahiro sits closer to her when she does, and because she likes that Renji turns his head when she shakes her hair out.

* * *

**Fragility**

"I don't like you because you don't belong here, surrounded by metal, and blood, and death; I think you belong surrounded by flowers and lace and oh, god, don't look at me like that, Hazumu, you break my heart when you do."

* * *

**Blood**

She's very accustomed to blood, and now she kind of marvels at the way her snow white skin is covered with the bright, red mess, but when she sees blood seeping through Takahiro's bandages she feels like throwing up.

* * *

**Ramen**

With the way she's goin', the blood running through her veins will probably turn into broth soon.

* * *

**Lies**

When Takahiro finally caves and tells her that he loves her more than anything else in the world, her heart hurts when she tells him 'I don't love you'.

* * *

**Kindness**

Hazumu joins Lee when he preaches about youth, and she shares her chips with Chouji, and she throws eggs at her grocer when he talks about Naruto.

* * *

**Tears**

When Renji asks her why she's crying, she fights against the hole in her chest, and tells him he's hallucinating she's _not_ crying.

* * *

**Babies**

Of course, she doesn't realize how she made the atmosphere in the room awkward when she nuzzled the baby they were supposed to be taking of, and proclaimed she wanted kids later on when she was married.

* * *

**Guilt**

As she gets older, she tries not to think of the lives she's tooken, because then she wonders about the lives they had, and their families, and if someone misses them, and what was their favorite color.

* * *

**Music**

Hazumu's never tooken an interest in music, but when Takahiro tells her that Renji plays the violin, she wants nothing more than to hear him play.

* * *

**Giggly**

"I hate my laugh, it's so high and annoying, and Takahiro, get _away, _dammit, and put your fingers down, Renji, tell him to- _Get that look off your face, Ren, and get away from me_."

* * *

**Courage**

Hazumu likes to stand straight and proud whenever she dances too close to close to the brink of death, but when she sees a spider, she shakes, and screams, and runs away until they can assure her that it is _dead_.

* * *

**Friends**

There are the times when she argues with Daisuke, or when she and Itami end up in cat fights, or when she accidentally makes Kenta pass out, but she kindamaybesorta loves them anyways.

* * *

**Eyes**

Next to Haruko-sensei's hers are the brightest, but out of all of them, Hazumu's are the most alive.

* * *

**Feminine**

When Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Hazumu are called to assist the teacher at the academy that teachs the 'womanly wiles' to the female students, the first thing Hazumu tells the girls is "If any guy, shinobi or civilian, touches you somewhere you don't want to be touched, kick 'im in the crotch."

* * *

**Rain**

She's prone to dancing in the rain, barefoot, and she's also prone to dragging Takahiro and Renji with her when she does.

* * *

**Tender**

Because despite her soft and fragile appearance, Hazumu doesn't know how to properly show affection; But then Takahiro introduces her to 'hugs'.

* * *

**Lost**

Trees scare her, kind of, because when she turns around, expecting Hirotan, or Ren, all she sees are still, unmoving bodies.

* * *

**Dangerous**

She stands, crouched protectively over Takahiro and Renji's unconcious forms, facing the ninja 4 to 1, a feral snarl overtaking her features, her giant hammer clutched in her hand, and she orders "Bring it".

* * *

**Strength**

"Everyone knows how to throw a punch, Hazumu, even civilians. Shinobi just know how to make theirs deadly." Haruko-sensei told her one day, after she told him she couldn't fight very well.

* * *

**Desire II**

Hazumu's completely enamored with Renji, but she has to be an idiot to deny that Hirotan doesn't have a_ nice_ body.

* * *

**Tears II**

When Renji and Takahiro and Haruko-sensei go on a mission without her, because she's in the hospital, she's filled with such emotional grief, and the tears just start pouring, and she doesn't know why, and she doesn't _need_ painkillers you stupid nurse, she needs her boys.

* * *

**Warmth**

One day Haruko sensei told them that they would have to sleep in the same tent, and that night, when they were all tired, and done protesting, Hazumu was sandwiched in between Takahiro and Renji, Haruko-sensei's snores filling the silence.

* * *

**Bonds**

Takahiro's heart is tied to hers by a gossamer string that tightens and makes it hard to function whenever he's too far away, but Renji's heart is locked to hers by steel chains that make it hard for her function whenever he's too close.

* * *

**Obsessive**

Sometimes, Hazumu would just pass out, dead tired, in the training feild, wake up, and get back to training, bent on waking up her kekkei genkai.

* * *

**Future**

At night, when she can't fall asleep, she thinks about the far away future, and images of two red-headed twins, porcelain skinned and with green eyes with caramel flecks in them appears; Other nights, it's a little girl with straight black hair, and chocolate colored eyes, fragile and laughing, and she can't decide which image she likes best.

* * *

**Flashes**

Her past comes to her, unwanted, and scary, and she's reminded of a father with stern eyes and strict training regiments, of a mother with chocolate chip cookies and sharp hands, and of a half-brother who wasn't all that younger than her, and of a man who ended it all.

* * *

**Death**

Hazumu said it went too fast for her to understand, and then promptly broke into tears, because he's not _really_ gone, is he?

* * *

**The key to writing this was to use semi-colons, and comma's as much as possible. XD**

**-_NightTimeRamen_**


	4. MOVED

MOVED.

I've moved accounts.

LOL, SORRY GAIS. ;A;

But Wonderland shall be continued on my new account, [which you can find on this account's profile], under a new title, which is 'ending it slowly'.

It's not capitilized for a reason. 3

New plot, and all, 'cause I can.

But everything else on this account shall be discontinued [Sorry].

MOVED ACCOUNTS.

REACTOR-CORE.

LOL, THAT'S ME.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.


End file.
